Build talk:Team - Mesway
Iz gud? -- Jai 20:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah sure. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 19:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Any particular reason you think these heroes belong together or are you just summing up a few existing builds? Tess Harding 23:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I like it, it works really well especially against Casters. This is a more helpful build for people running a Warrior, Assasin, Dervish or Ranger though. Also, two melee people or henchmen along with two healers should come along. I also replaced the Minion Master with a spirit spammer and it worked fine. I think it's a good build. Angueo 05:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Tess, my reason is mostly that it's just abusing three of the best builds in the game, and utilizing the excellent synergy between PI and Wastrel's, Panic and Frustration, etc. Plus, you're getting almost constant shutdown even while nuking with semi-spammable, armor-ignoring damage (Clum, WE, Sig Clum, Mistrust, Wastrel's, ARage, SW). -- Jai 13:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Isn't this just 'Ruptway' which was trashed a couple of days ago? Lloyd 19:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::The other had two PI's, and lost the illusion stuff trying to fit in resto skills. This has much more damage, which was the main reason the other got trashed. -- Jai 19:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::ups--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Panic+PI So...Panic always interrupts immediatly, so PI isnt that usefull here, is it?--ValeV 13:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Panic never interupts "immediately." What are you talking about? -- Jai 15:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::For Panic to work, the skills has to fully cast but it will be interrupted at the last millisecond whereas PI the AI uses to interrupt before that last millisecond. Angueo 19:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::what he's trying to say is that with panic only 1 skill in the mob can be used at one time, so and PI will most of the time interrupt that spell, making panic useless. both are good shutdown, but its one or the other. if their all knocked down, Panic is useless, but if all teh foes are interrupted by panic... then PI is useless. theres no... synergy.--Bluetapeboy 02:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Psychic Insecurity does not have a 2 second cooldown, it's a 12 second cooldown. In the build with the attributes listed, it knocks down for 4 seconds. Panic lasts for 9 seconds. At the beginning of a fight, there will be some free-space for the opposing monsters to attack back, but during a long fight because of both of the skill's differences in cool down time, eventually it will get to this point: 4 second KD, 8 seconds left before PI recharges. 9 Second Panic during those 8 seconds, PI recharges in time. If a fight goes on before that, more damage needs to be incorporated into the group. Angueo 03:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fast casting shortens those recharge times significantly. You really do not need both to wipe a mob. Either one will basically disable the group half the time, and by the time the other half comes around they're pretty much all dead/close to it unless you're lacking damage. One or the other will do. Ineptitude over PI or Esurge over Panic, imo. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:20, 5 September 2010 (UTC) :::::For reference, PI has a recharge of 8 in this build, and Panic has a recharge of 11. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:28, 5 September 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahhhh!!! I forgot about the shortened recharge time in PvE. My bad. Angueo 06:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm just so in love with PI.... Sigh, whatever. I'm still keeping as variants, though. -- Jai 15:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Energy Seems tight on the dom, heavy on the illusion, especially in enchant-light areas. Maybe fit power drain in there somewhere? Erring Ryft 23:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'd leave out the channeling stuff on the Panic mesmer and take Power Drain and another domination skill. This fixes energy issues. Tess Harding 14:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Variants Can we "remove" the Ritualist skills and add them as Variants? Simply because on a Caster character I don't run those skills since they don't affect me as much. Plus, this build is a great build and it would sadden me to see it deleted by abandonment. :( ''Angueo'' 22:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about removing them, yeah. I just haven't gotten around to trying the heroes out to see whether they can manage their energy. But SW and AR still work well on minions and/or ranged henchies (it's kinda rare that you won't bring along a ranger or para hench), so it doesn't even really matter if you're a caster or not. But yeah, I'll probably replace them and add a testing tag. Also, add another to your sig, or it'll turn everyone's posts green. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 23:34, September 26 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the massive amounts of edits. Just look at the 5:25 one and the 5:29 one to see the two edits between "Reorganized" and "Minion Bomber Hero." All I did was make the bars the same. ''Angueo'' 05:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Change I think it needs one. Something like Mesway (was taken by another build when this was made), Brokenway, Jaiway (loldoubtful), Rapeway, Purpleway, Fagway, or something else involving mesmers and/or being rediculously overpowered. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 19:49, October 3 2010 (UTC) :lol...how about Paneptitude-way? ''Angueo'' 19:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah...no. Plus spiritway or that spiritway with a human SoS is way more broken than this. Life Guardian 19:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Spiritway is much more descriptive and representative of its associated build than Panicway. They're both retardedly broken, and since this build doesn't really have a very fitting name otherwise, it seems to be a better candidate for a name like Brokenway. Regardless, I like Mesway and Purpleway most. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 20:02, October 3 2010 (UTC) This fails in WiK Spent 30k to get everything set for this team... Gets owned in WiK... Way too freakin squishy, spiritway owns it with respect to clearing WiK. Failed 4 attempts on Temple of the Intolerable H/H in HM with monk hench + other random hench. Don't waste your time if you are trying to get through WiK or dungeons, as spiritway is much faster.